


Nalu Week 2020

by sstargoldens



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Nalu Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstargoldens/pseuds/sstargoldens
Summary: Nalu week 2020Prompts : Voice , Regret, Flirt, Note, Quirk and Smile.Bonus: AU  y SelfieThis is my first time writing fanfic :3English isn't my first language, i'm sorry if something is bad written.*** i'm translating all my works to English, so this story is already written completely :)and that's why date of publication doesn't make sense with author's notes.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 10





	1. Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, how are you? I'm new to writing fanfic, but I love the ship Nalu and Fairy Tail so much, so I wanted to participate in this year's nalu week. I'm practically a newbie so forgive all the mistakes pls :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, greetings uwu
> 
> Topic 1: Voice (July 1)

Lucy felt like she was choking, her breathing noticeably choppy, she needed to rejoin her team. She didn't have her keys or her whip, she was badly injured and helpless. She had already run a good stretch and she felt her strength fading. She was in a forest, it was night and she could barely make out a few silhouettes, she could sense her pursuers by sounds and lights in the distance. A shock of fear tried to flood her mind but another feeling immediately vanished and it was faith, she firmly believed that her team would not abandon her, they would come for her. Especially Natsu.

Her chest felt warm when she thought of her teammate, he was the one she trusted the most, Natsu would move heaven and earth to find her, he had always reached her in one way or another. He had shown it over and over again for the entire time since they had met, and that is why he had earned a special place in her heart.

Lucy Heartfilia was madly in love with the dragon slayer, she had never in her life experienced love before but she could clearly say that what she felt for the pink hair was purely love. She even dared to say that he was the love of her life, it didn't matter if he was messy, boisterous and idiotic because he was also brave, funny and protective. His concern and dedication to his nakamas was what made Lucy fall for the fire mage, how he considered the guild to be his family and how he had made her part of that. The magician owed everything to the fire mage, he had brought her out of her loneliness, fulfilling her dream of being part of Fairy Tail and giving her the warmth of a family. A warmth that she had not received in a long time, he made her feel special in so many ways and she couldn't help but fall in love with him. Lucy thanked the stars that he had the opportunity to live so many adventures together with the being of light that was her companion, the person who with just one of his big smiles could vanish every negative thought, every fear and every insecurity that the blonde possessed.

There was no one she trusted more than Natsu. She always trusted him and this time it wouldn't be exception. Lucy was determined, she would survive whatever will happen, she was a Fairy Tail magician and even if she couldn't use magic she was going to fight, she would honor the emblem that she proudly carried on her right hand.

In her escape, a man who had flight magic managed to reach her trying to attack from the sky, Lucy barely dodged him and in the small moment that the man realized that he missed his blow, the celestial mage inserted a kick with all her strength in his head . She kept running, the man behind did not chase her as he fell unconscious. With a small feeling of success she kept running, maybe she could with one enemy but not with so many, fighting was not an option.

Her strength was dwindling, she couldn't find a way out of the forest, perhaps she and the pursuers were moving in circles. A hit of realization came to her, she was in a trap, they were directing her to a specific place. But it was too late, a few steps in front was a cliff, there was nowhere else to run. The forest was dense but she stopped just short of the emptiness of the cliff. Lucy felt anguish in her chest, she was in big trouble. She thought of Fairy Tail, the spirits of her, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Charle, Happy and Natsu, fear flooded her. What if she never saw them again? Would her life end there? She couldn't say goodbye to her loved ones?

Couldn't she say "I love you" to the most important person in her life? She would never see his smile again, she would never experience his stupidities again, he would not invade her apartment anymore, she would not go on missions with him and Happy, she would never see his pink locks again, never again she would be with Natsu.

Natsu. A feeling of love filled her mind, an image of the fire mage smiling and saying "we will always be together". She wanted to be with him, she didn't want to die. A new resolution in hers eyes, it would take seconds for the hunters to reach her. But the blonde trusted him with all her soul.

\- NATSUUUUUU! - she yelled with all her might. The scream burned her vocal cords, burning in full splendor. She believed in him.

The sound echoed throughout the forest. Lucy hoped that her voice would reach him, that he would hear it. She gave all her hope that Natsu would be able to heard her call. For the immense forest the sound could be one of many. It didn't matter, she still believed in the dragon slayer. She knew that Natsu always would respond to her voice, he always managed to hear her.

In seconds she was surrounded by a large number of evil wizards, they had already reached her. Lucy adopted a defensive position, she was going to fight even if she was overwhelmed in numbers and condition. When who seemed to be the leader stepped in front to attack her , a blow fell from the sky directly towards the leader. A body surrounded in flames shone in the place of fight as the owner of that magic was shown. Natsu had struck a blow that destroyed the ground beneath his feet.

Natsu turned around looking at Lucy, giving her a big smile.

\- I'm here, Luce.

Lucy smiled. Natsu would always listen to her voice and would always be there for her. As she watched as the dragon slayer beated the enemies she thought that maybe, maybe one day Natsu could respond to her feelings just as he responded to her voice.


	2. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa :) this is the second day of nalu week and honestly I was not feeling so inspired. So it resulted in a very short story D:
> 
> I hope you enjoy it as well 3
> 
> Clarification: Fairy Tail does not belong to me or its characters, it belongs to its creator Hiro Mashima
> 
> Prompt 2: Regret (July 2)

Natsu had experienced many adventures, more than the average person could relate to. His life as a magician brought many conflicts and battles but it also brought friendship and family. As a child he was unruly and a bit of an idiot, well he still is but from a very young age Natsu was seen with a recurring feeling of regret. And although it seems nothing like him, the truth is that since childhood his deep thoughts were reserved for himself. He was never able to freely share his negative feelings, he kept them in a very deep box inside of him. He avoided getting lost in them or even thinking about their existence but when he believed they no longer affected him, he could feel them under his skin, latent and intense. Natsu regretted many things, he always did. As a child he couldn't help but regret not having enjoyed more time with his father, his mind also made him regret that day when Igneel disappeared. If he had done something different, his father would be with him? He regrets not being able to do anything before he left.

In his life as a magician he regretted not having gone with Lisanna to the mission where she supposedly had passed away, for a long time the regret settled in the pit of his stomach. It was very difficult for him, it was his fault, he could have avoided that but he didn't. Until he met Lucy, a girl a bit strange but also sincere, kind and brave. One of the things that surprised him about her was the love that she dedicated to her spirits, the way she saw them as human beings, her iron will of what was right and wrong.

Being together and having adventures as a team made him feel good, he couldn't describe exactly why he felt the need to be with Lucy. But Natsu had fun with her, he liked to go on missions together, get into her apartment, eat her food, see her reactions so unique of hers, slowly Lucy became a fundamental part of his life. She became best friends with him alongside Happy. He considered the blonde to be her closest family , he was happy to have brought her to Fairy Tail.

Natsu always regretted many things but since Lucy entered the guild these only increased. When Phantom Lord kidnapped her and Gajeel beat her up, he had left her alone, vulnerable to all attacks. When Kain beat her in front of his own eyes and Natsu just stood there watching helplessly. When at the Great Magic Games he saw her being practically tortured and he couldn't do anything. When he couldn't stop Rogue from the future and saw Lucy murdered in front of his eyes. Maybe she wasn't his actual Lucy but she was still Lucy. When he left her for a year to go to training and the guild got dispersed. When they were kidnapped by Dimaria and he thought he had let her die.

Natsu regretted, he regretted not having the strength to protect the celestial mage, he regretted leaving her alone when she needed him most. Repentance. A feeling that flooded his chest, he had never failed someone like Natsu did with Lucy so many times. And that hurt like hell, he had failed her so many times and she still believed in him.

It didn't matter how many times he regretted something, Lucy never stopped believing in him, she never recriminated anything and always forgive him. She made his regrets fade but also caused new ones to appear. And it is that Lucy had changed the world from the moment she came into his life, continuously, since she arrived nothing was the same. She became the owner of a special part of his heart and made him understand things beyond fights and food. Lucy was his light and his downfall at the same time. He was completely in love with her and Natsu swore that until the end of the day he would be with her,he would protect her from anything. Because Lucy Heartfilia was the most beautiful coincidence he had ever had in his life.

Natsu regretted many things in his life.

But he would never regret meeting Lucy, he would never regret bringing her to Fairy Tail, he would never regret being her best friend and most of all he would never regret falling in love with the celestial spirit mage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that it is like a small reflection in Natsu's mind rather than a story as such. I must admit that it is more difficult for me to write from Natsu's point of view than from Lucy uwu


	3. Flirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is the third story. I know I said that speaking from Natsu point of view was difficult for me but that's why I wrote again mainly from Natsu point to improve c: I hope you like it, it took me a long time but I really enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Hope you like :)
> 
> Aclaration: Fairy Tail does not belong to me or its characters, it belongs to its creator Hiro Mashima
> 
> Prompt 3: Flirt (July 3)

He was walking through the corridors of the university when a stunning blonde entered the range of his sight, he had never seen her before and that surprised Natsu, he practically knew everyone who studied at Fairy Tail. The blonde looked a bit lost as if she wasn't sure where to go. At first he felt it was not his business but the feeling in his stomach told her that if he left someone helpless, he would be a shitty person.

After his small internal conflict he directed his steps towards the blonde, the closer he got he could not help noticing certain details about the young university student, her hair was long and shiny of a color similar to gold, her eyes were large and chocolate, she was not dressed very revealing but you could distinguish her curves. He also thought she had good taste in fashion.

When he was about to get to where the blonde he stopped those thoughts of her, his intention was not to flirt with her but to help her, he was not that type of man. As soon as she noticed his presence, she looked at him, taking her eyes off the paper that she was still holding in her hands.

-Hi, I'm Nat... -the pink haired girl started the conversation with his typical state of mind. Cheerful and self-confident. But she interrupted him.

-Look, if you want to flirt with me you can go to hell. The answer is no, leave me alone. She said very quickly and with a look of distaste on her face.

\- Wow, calm down. It is not what you think. I just wanted to offer you my help. - Natsu said sadly and a little annoyed.

\- Really? - Asked suspiciously the blonde.

-Really, you could tell from leagues that you are completely lost. The pink haired man answered honestly, his annoyance slowly fading.

The young woman examined him with those big brown eyes almost as she tried to search his soul to see if she saw any sign of lies. Natsu kept his gaze with her, he had no hidden intentions.

The blonde sighed and her face changed completely, she now looked ashamed.

-I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to treat you like that. It's just that since I got here, 3 idiots have already approached me to try to flirt with me. I'm sorry if I let my anger from earlier make me judge you before I knew your intentions. -She finished giving him an apologetic bow and a small sheepish smile.

Natsu was tender to see that facet of the girl, her expressions were very changeable. He also felt sorry for her experience, there were too many idiots with uncontrolled hormones at that university. With no kind of resentment, Natsu gave her one of those smiles that characterized him the most.

-Don't worry, it's understandable, there are too many idiots out there. I'm Natsu, I'm studying Engineering and if you tell me where you have to go, I'll be happy to show you the way. - said Natsu

\- Nice to meet you Natsu. I'm Lucy, I'm studying Literature. I really appreciate your help, I need to go to room C-109, would you mind accompanying me? . - Lucy asked with a beautiful smile.

Natsu felt his heart beat with a great boom, she was like a magnet that attracted him strongly. She made his heart beat in a weird way maybe he was experiencing a crush with the woman standing in front of him. He put those thoughts behind, she was a new friend and he didn't want to be like the louts from before.

-Sure, let's go. - he grabbed her wrist as if they were lifelong friends and led her through the crowd.

After chatting for a long time, they finally reached their destination. In front of them was Lucy's classroom, it was time to separate their paths. Natsu and Lucy who were reluctant to separate did so in the same way, not before agreeing to get together after their classes ended so that Natsu would introduce her to his group of friends. They said goodbye to each other with big smiles on their faces and Natsu continued on his way, his first class had been canceled according to a message from a classmate he received minutes ago, so he decided to go to the cafeteria to find something to eat.

He reflect on their meeting before, what lasted their talk, they both hit it off very well, despite appearances they had many interests in common, they both had the same musical taste, were moviegoers and had a great love for animals. Natsu could also realize that Lucy was calm, intelligent and sweet but that did not prevent her from having a strong character when she needed it, it was demonstrated precisely in their first interaction.

Lucy by her side noticed that Natsu was hyperactive, cheerful, intense and almost a bit childish, but this did not displease her, these characteristics attributed a peculiarity charm to Natsu. She also realized from the way he spoke of his friends that he was a very loyal person and was dedicated to his loved ones. Lucy would be lying if she said that she didn't feel a little tremor in her heart as she spent more time with Natsu.

As Natsu took a seat in the cafeteria with a coffee and a sandwich he overheard some conversation at the table next to him. In it were two men, Natsu recognized them as Gajeel's Mechanics companions. They were known as womanizers among the girls, he knew that because Erza once beat them up for trying to mess with Juvia.

\- Did you see the new blonde? -asked one of them. They must be talking about Lucy, Natsu thought.

\- Yes, I met her in the hall. I tried to talk to her but she was a bitch, she swears she is too good for anyone. We'll see how she will look after I fucked her. - A brunette spoke.

Natsu heard how they referred to Lucy, stood up suddenly and went to whoever released such atrocities. His anger boiled in his blood, who did they believe to speak of her like that? Lucy was a kind, intelligent and respectable girl, they had no right to call her that because an idiot could not capture her interest. Natsu took the man by the collar of the shirt and approached him intimidatingly.

\- Talk about her again like that and I'll beat you to death. - threatened the pink haired to the man who spoke bad of Lucy. His eyes jade menacingly at the brunette.

\- What's wrong? What interests you what I say or do about that bitch ...?- He spoke with a smug attitude that was interrupted by the direct blow to his face. An impulsive move on Natsu's part but he didn't care because the jerk deserved it.

\- Look pathetic idiot if a girl rejects you, learn to put up with it. If you say something about her again or come closet to her, that. - He pointed to the idiot's red face. - It will be a touch of cotton compared to what I will do to you.

Satisfied with the matter and with the anger still latent, Natsu retired himself of the scene with heavy steps. He didn't even bother to hear the man's response, if he had heard another idiocy he would have beaten him up right there. The people who witnessed that meeting were given theirself the task of spreading it throughout the university, the gossip was distributed with the speed of light.

The end of the classes had come and Natsu was looking for the blonde, they arranged to meet at the place where they had met before. While he patiently waited for her, he had deep thoughts, Natsu hoped Lucy hadn't found out about the cafeteria incident. He did not want to leave an impression of him being a violent person, he did not commonly seek a fight but these episodes always occurred when someone spoke or treated his friends badly, he could not help it, his body almost acted alone. He knew that he had only known Lucy for a few hours but his mind reacted the same as if she were one of his closest friends.

Lucy arrived greeting Natsu with a big smile, apologizing for being late due to some tasks she had to finish. Natsu was glad to see her, it felt warm talking to her.

\- Don't worry, I coordinated with my friends and they went ahead, they're waiting to meet you. - Natsu said.

\- I'm glad, I already want to meet them. I hope they like me. - Lucy answered.

\- They will, I know you will fit great with our group. Although I must warn you that we can be a disaster.

\- If they are how you described before, that will be one of the least things. I'm a mess too sometimes, you should see me when I'm in final exams, I'm a clumsy walking tornado. - Lucy laughed

Natsu was lost in the blonde's laugh, it was a melodious and perfect sound. So fascinated was he with her that he forget his worries about whether his new friend had found out about the rumor.

\- Come on, they are waiting for us in a cafeteria where we usually meet. - Natsu dragged Lucy on the way to the cafe . 

Natsu and Lucy had a chat full of laughter and anecdotes, they were getting to know each other more and more. The pink haired man assumed that Lucy did not find out about the rumor because she did not mention anything, this left him deeply relieved.

When they arrived at the destination, Natsu's group received the new guest with great enthusiasm, everyone immediately got on well with the blonde, Lucy had a charisma and kindness that made it difficult for you to not like her. Everything went perfectly in a few hours, the girl with chocolate eyes was integrated as if she had always been part of the group, especially with Levy who was also studying Literature but another mention, that is the reason why they didn't have class together that day but they discovered that they soon would have class together.

Natsu was delighted with the great acceptance of his friends towards Lucy, he felt good. It feels right that Lucy belonged there with them, with him. He stopped at the thought of her, now he was sure that he liked the blonde and was perplexed. How is it possible that he felt so much in such a short time of meeting her? He was always impulsive so he accept reality as a result of his personality, there was nothing to do. He could only hope to be her friend and maybe, just maybe see if he ever had a chance with Lucy. Although he was hesitant due to the scene from when they met, she didn't seem to see him as boyfriend material and aside from it she seemed like she didn't want a boyfriend.

The meeting was over, it was getting dark and everyone went home. Natsu offered to accompany Lucy and she accepted. He was relieved that his friends didn't tell the blonde about the incident, he knew that at some point she was going to find out, it was impossible for her not to do it at some point but the later the better. That would give the jade-eyed boy time to show her the good side of him before she walked away from him for being a "aggressive" person. What the pink haired boy didn't know was that Lucy already knew everything, his friends as soon as the young man went to the bathroom they commented on the fact to the blonde, figuring them as a couple in the process in a mocking way. Unlike everything that Natsu thought, the blonde had reacted well to the information given, she even felt a small warm feeling in her heart knowing that Natsu could go so far to defend her. Lucy felt even more special when Levy pointed out that Natsu only acted this way for his closest loved ones, a comment that brought a blush to the blonde.

The conversation between the two enlivened the journey, they had a chemistry that could be felt if one got close enough, a conversation full of laughter and affectionate glances. Lucy had no doubt that Natsu attracted her, he had made her first day special. She did not regret meeting him, she was grateful that he came to help her because she could never have met him otherwise. And now after spending a whole day with him she could not imagine her life without him, she felt that from that moment on he would be a crucial part of her life.

\- We are already here. - Lucy stopped in front of an apartment.

\- Oh well. It's nice. -he referred to her place. Natsu didn't want to say goodbye, he wanted more time with the young woman in front of him.

\- It is. Thanks for the day, I loved meeting your friends. You made my first day a memorable day. - Lucy smiled.

\- No need, anything for you Luce. - Natsu was happy.

\- Luce? I like that name. - Lucy laughed. Natsu blushed.

\- I like it too, it fits you perfectly. Good night Luce, see you tomorrow. - Natsu said goodbye.

\- Good night Natsu. - Lucy proceeded to enter.

Natsu stared, waiting for her to come in but Lucy turned back. Natsu raised an eyebrow in question. What did she need? he thought. Lucy turned to him with a smile and rosy cheeks.

\- You know Natsu, I retract what i said before, I would be happy if you flirt with me. See you tomorrow. -she finished and entered her building, not giving the jade-eyed boy time to respond.

Natsu stood stunned looking at the door through which Lucy disappeared, after processing what was said , a huge smile appeared on his fase. With emotion he headed to his home. A single thought in his mind: tomorrow sounded like a good day to flirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh it's one of my favorites so far although it ended up being a bit cliché.
> 
> Thanks for reading c:


	4. Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I was late because I had a lot of work to do: c but better late than never. It was a difficult one to write as it took a long time to come up with an idea for the topic. But here is finally c:
> 
> Hope you like :)
> 
> Aclaration: Fairy Tail does not belong to me or its characters, it belongs to its creator Hiro Mashima
> 
> Prompt 4: Note (July 4)

After the war against Alvarez Fairy Tail increased its popularity exorbitantly because everyone appreciated the wizards who saved Fiore from its destruction. Even if the conflict left repercussions in several cities, citizens tried to focus their attention on the positive things. Taking advantage of the great interest, Jason published in Weekly Sorcerer a complete article about the main magicians who stopped Zeref and Acnologia.

From the success of the magazine grew bigger fan clubs dedicated to the Fairy Tail wizards with intensity, even Master Makarov had a fan club for him. But by far the one who had a massive success was Natsu Dragneel known as Salamander, in the article he had had full pages for only him, after all he was the one who defeated Zeref and Acnologia. The new fame mattered little to him, Natsu was too focused on fighting, going on missions and eating to recognize the interest that he caused among females.

The others were not far behind, Gray also made the fans delirious to Juvia's disgust, Wendy had captivated thousands of hearts with her cuteness, Erza had a great club made up of both men and women and even the symbol was a cake of Strawberry and Lucy was a resounding success mainly among the male population. The celestial spirits magician was practically new compared to the others who for years already had fan clubs (small but they existed), Lucy was a novelty and her fans grew more and more.

The article that caused all these effects, gave all kinds of information about the magicians, their tastes, their relationships and the consolidated teams within the guild. Team Natsu was the most popular because all the members of it were famous by themselves, together they were more so.

At first, the Fairy Tail magicians had to admit that they liked the attention they received, their damage was no longer so blamed and in different places they received a lot of positive messages. But as time passed, it began to be suffocating, there were admirers who did not respect limits and persecuted a magician for who knows what. Gray was scared at one point, he felt like he had like 30 Juvias around him every time he went out on the street but Juvia who was not going to let anyone take away her Gray-sama, scared away all those stalkers and removing a worry grom the ice wizard. Nobody wanted to find out what her methods were. Erza with her terrifying character left a very clear message as soon as admirers exceeded a limit, since that incident nothing else happened. Wendy had no problems with her fans, they were very respectful with the girl and if at some point one was complicated, Charle made sure they didn't mess with the dragon slayer. Lucy's club was very respectful to her, no one wanted to be burned to the bone , courtesy of Natsu. Happy also took care if some admirer ever got too close to the blonde, he had his own manners of deal with crazy admirers. Natsu had no problems, as he did not pay attention to anyone who was not his friends.

Everything exploded one day in the guild when they found out that a club had been formed against their beloved celestial mage. Most of that group were Salamander's admirers who didn't like that the blonde is so close to the dragon slayer. They had propagandized against her, spread rumors, and spoke ill of her in general. Lucy's fans had done everything possible to counteract her hatred and bad vibes, in that sense they were very faithful towards the magician. The guild found out thanks to Gajeel, who found a poster that said why the blonde shouldn't belong to Fairy Tail, a poster that wasn't removed by fans of the celestial spirit mage. The paper was read by all the members, provoking anger in all those who laid their eyes on those slanders.

Erza was extremely angry, the Master was outraged, Gray was grumpy and even Juvia was extremely angry. The blonde wasnt yet in the guild, she was on a mission together with Natsu and Happy but just at the moment that everyone was reading that atrocity, the magician with the dragon slayer and the exceed entered the guild shouting "We are back".

\- Is something wrong guys? - Asked the blonde, capturing how tense the atmosphere was. Natsu looked confused at the reaction of the guild members.

\- Does it have something to do with us? - Asked the exceed flying over Natsu's head

-No Happy, it has to do with Lucy. -Mirajane answered calmly although seconds before she was in Satan Soul mode out of anger.

NAtsu became more interested in the subject, he was going to say something but the ice mage took a step forward. Lucy just thought what the hell was something about her about.

\- Don't tell her anything. - Gray snapped. He didn't want Lucy to read such insults.

\- What are you guys talking about? - Lucy spoke. They all looked at her with pity and the blonde didn't like that. Lucy was beginning to exasperate.

\- Gray, she deserves to know. - said Erza decisively and handed the blonde a piece of paper. Lucy took it and began to read it. Gray snapped at the action.

Master didn't say anything about it, he wanted to know the girl's reaction before saying anything. If he were up to him he would look at that moment for the scoundrels who did that but it was not his choice, the new Master was Laxus who observed everything in silence.

\- What's going on? - asked Natsu who still didn't understand anything. He was impatient if it had to do with Lucy, it was important.

While Natsu, Gray and Erza argued, the blonde finished reading. Her eyes showed complete anger and in a very small amount sadness. What was said on the paper hurt the feelings of the blonde but she didn't let herself to manifest, she wasn't someone weak as the paper said.

\- Where did this come from? - whispered the blonde. Natsu went straight to her and took the paper and read it.

No one answered, no one knew who had written it.

\- I found it in a neighboring city, on my mission. There were dozens scattered around the streets. - Gajeel spoke in a deep voice, he was also angry.

Natsu, who by that time had already finished read the paper, became extremely angry and burned the paper to ashes. Who had dared to spread such lies about his best friend?

\- Natsu. - Lucy whispered when she saw him angry. Natsu had a serious look on his face, she could tell the sheer magnitude of the anger emanated.

\- Lucy, you have to know that no one in the guild believes in that. You're a great Magician of Fairy Tail. - Erza came over and hugged her.

\- Yes, Lu-chan. Don't worry, we'll find who did this and make them pay. - said Levy who joined the hug

"Juvia won't let anyone speak ill of Rival de Amor." Juvia said.

Natsu was already storming out of the guild until lightning stopped his path, Natsu turned around to look at Laxus.

\- Natsu, you will not go alone. You don't even know where to go. We will first have to find out who did this. - Said the dragon slayer of the lightning seriously.

Natsu snorted in disgust, returned to Lucy's side who was no longer being squeezed by her friends.

\- No Master, nothing happens. Don't give more weight to the matter, they are only people who want to attract attention. And I refused to give it to them even though they speak ill of me. I know what I'm asking is difficult, I'm angry too. But I won't let stupidity like that keep me worried. - Lucy sentenced.

\- But Luce. - claimed the dragon slayer of fire.

\- But nothing Natsu, it's not worth it. I just want to be in peace and go on missions with you guys. - Said the magician with a smile.

Makarov was proud of Lucy's mature reaction, if she was not affected by it, the guild would do whatever she wanted. Laxus nodded to the blonde's words, it made sense.

\- It's okay Lucy. But listen up everyone: even if we don't do an investigation, everyone has permission to kick butts if you hear something related to Lucy. I want all eyes to be on anything. - Laxus demanded.

\- Thanks guys. - thanked Lucy

All Fairy Tail returned to its typical atmosphere, Lucy went to sit at the bar as she used to. Instead of going to fight, Natsu followed her partner and sat with her, Happy went to look for Charle.

\- Luce. - Natsu spoke looking seriously at the stars mage.

\- Tell me. -Lucy blusshed, the magician was very close to her and his eyes were very serious.

\- You are nothing of what we read, you are very strong, I don't know what I would do without you. - Natsu was sincere.

\- Thanks, I know. I don't care about the opinion of others, only yours, i means, of everyone in the guild. You are important to me.

\- I know. -Natsu gave him one of his typical smiles and shot out to join a fight that formed in the center of the guild.

Lucy smiled, that event would not tarnish her happiness in Fairy Tail. She believed that it would be a fact that it would be forgotten.

However, something extra happened in her case, unlike others the Heartfilia girl had a lot of haters, people who for inexplicable and foolish reasons hated her. This strange fame Lucy didn't care at all, the people who hated her were nothing compared to all those people who supported her. She was happy to have moments of peace and to be with all her friends going on missions and being happy.

The main people in charge of all of this were fans of Salamander, jealous that Lucy spent so much time with their idol. But they didn't succeed with their mission, the more hatred they sent to the Heartfilia, the more Natsu became attached to her, he took care of her like a guard dog.

The blonde's initial request was ignored, this was progressing a lot and an investigation was started in the guild, Lucy trusted that her colleagues would solve everything. As she was the victim, they asked her to stay away from the matter and she accepted, Natsu didn't participate either, although he wasn't lacking in desire for it. He stayed with Happy and Lucy.

Natsu felt a little guilty that his fans were the ones who tried to harass his best friend, but then the guilt turned to anger, he never asked to have fans, he didn't even like having them. He hated them most of all for what they did and said towards Lucy.

One day while she and Happy entered the blonde's apartment, they found her in her bed crying while she held a note in her hands.

\- I, Natsu, I know I shouldn't care but ...- Natsu hugged her, interrupting her.

Lucy leaned against Natsu's chest letting out a few sobs, the fire wizard was hurt by the whole situation, the wizard didn't deserve any of this. While he comforted Lucy, he began to read the note. In it said that Lucy was a weak mage, that she didn't deserve to be in Natsu's team, that she only got in the way and that she should be stay away from Natsu Dragneel or it would have serious consequences for her, highlighting the fact that they knew where she lived. This sent how little prudence Natsu had to the hell, he was angry and he was going to kill those who wrote that shit. Who dared threaten his Lucy? But before he had to solve the sadness of his best friend, he decided to grab her by the shoulders and force her to look into his eyes. Happy only looked with tears in his eyes at her kinda adoptive mom, her sadness affected him.

-Look Lucy, listen to me well, you're the most incredible and strong person I know, maybe you are not physically strong like Erza or like me. But you are the one with the greatest emotional strength, for you it does not matter who has hurt you or not, you treat everything the same, you are extremely intelligent, you don't discriminate against anyone despite their past, you are kind, you sincerely forgive, something that many members of Fairy Tail nor I have been able to do it for real. You have suffered as much or more than all of us have, and yet you manage to overcome your own sadness to smile and make us smile. You are extremely loyal to the guild and you love us with all your heart, just as we love you. You are the most powerful celestial mage that exists, Yukino cannot even use the star dress, Lucy if it weren't for you I would have become END and I couldn't have defeated Acnologia if you hadn't used Fairy Sphere. Don't let anyone tell you that you are weak, less people who do not even know how to use magic and are cowards to hide behind an anonymous note. - Natsu said from the depths of his heart.

\- Natsu, thank you. Lucy whispered, affected by his words.

\- Trust yourself like I trust you. -Natsu supported his forehead against hers.

\- Lushi, you are the best. I love you very much and Natsu is right, you're very strong. - Happy said joining the family hug.

Lucy laughed and hugged them both tightly, happy to be loved and appreciated. Natsu detached himself from the hug and made a serious face.

\- Happy stay with Lucy. I will go and beat up those who dared to threaten the woman I love. - Natsu ordered and immediately left with the note out the window.

\- Aye. - Happy said

Lucy turned red when Natsu ran out, she repeated the words over and over in her head, "he loves me" she thought and her heart beat happily, she loved him too.

-He said he loves me. -she said with a smile and with her face red as tomato, she fainted with emotion.

While a fainted Lucy was tucked away by a blue cat ,on the other side of town a certain fire wizard was burning a building and beating many people, they would spend months in the hospital. They deserved it for leaving a threatening note at the home of his beloved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) any constructive comments or opinions are greatly appreciated c:
> 
> Bye, take care, sstargoldens.


	5. Quirk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis day 5, there is very little time left to finish :(
> 
> This story was very quick to write, the inspiration came immediately although it ended up being short.
> 
> Hope you like :)
> 
> Aclaration: Fairy Tail does not belong to me or its characters, it belongs to its creator Hiro Mashima
> 
> Prompt 5: quirk (July 5)

Natsu was in front of his advanced pregnant wife. Lucy Heartfilia was 7 months pregnant and her belly was prominent, they were going to have twins. When the news was given to the pink-haired man he cried for an hour of pure happiness, Natsu who had a childish, impulsive and cheerful personality seemed to change in front of his wife carrying his children. Since he was aware of the existence of his babies, he became extremely delicate, concerned and perhaps even obsessive to give the best to his blonde partner. And it is that Natsu fulfilled every quirk that hormones implanted in Lucy, if the girl with chocolate eyes woke up at 3 am asking for a raspberry ice cream with chocolate chips, the man of jade eyes would get up and go to the nearest store and all this without saying a but.

Natsu did it with the purest love dedicated to the love of his life, despite the fact that sometimes everything he had to do to please the quirks of his wife was an ordeal, he gladly fulfilled it. In his eyes Lucy deserved all that and more.  
She had taken him out of a dark place in his life that he lived in until he met her, she was a light that illuminated everything, driving his demons away and helped him get up every step of the way. She made him a better person, helped him to forgive himself and she was supportive when he tried to get his college degree. Without her he would not be where he currently was and less would he be in the bliss of waiting to be a father. Although this fact scared him like any new parent, he knew that as long as he was with his blonde, everything would be fine.

Natsu met Lucy in an alley, he was badly beaten and she took him to the hospital. Also after that she took him to a rehabilitation center, the pink haired man was an alcoholic and had anger issues. Not only was she who convinced him that he needed help, she made him realize that all the events that had happened before in his life weren't his fault. He was focused on rehabilitation for two years in which he developed a good friendship with the chocolate eyed girl. During those years he couldn't help falling in love with his benefactress, but he didn't feel worthy enough for Lucy. She had a degree in literature, she came from a good family, she had money, she was humble, kind and sociable. He was just an ex-alcoholic, he barely had money to pay for his apartment, he had no education (although he was trying) and he was a broken person, he had a shitty mood and it was inevitable, he had nothing to offer her.  
Years passed, Natsu had already been sober for 4 years, in love for 2 years and was studying Business to take over the company that his new found uncle owned. It turns out that while at the center they were taking samples to see if he was still sober, he by pure chance ran into a relative. This surprised Natsu since he was an orphan since he was a baby and it was never known who his parents were. Lucy encouraged the jade-eyed one to contact his relative to find out about his family, the man was Igneel Dragneel who would correspond to be her maternal uncle. Igneel told them that Natsu's mother was traveling with her husband and Natsu and it turned out that they never came back. Igneel searched for years but found nothing and took it for granted that they were dead, when he met Natsu he cried seas. Thus he adopted his surname from Natsu Dragion to Natsu Dragneel.

Igneel supported him every step of the way and financed him in his career, treating him as if he were his own son. He became a fundamental part of Natsu's life, he who had never had a family before and now having love not only from Lucy but from someone of his own blood filled him with happiness. When Natsu considered that he was already a man of good: made and right, he decided to confess his love to the blonde to whom he owed so much. He did not expect her to accept , he was willing to conquer her little by little as she deserved it, great was his surprise when Lucy, upon hearing his feelings, gave him a kiss and confessed that she was in love with him.

Natsu felt like the luckiest man in the world, his story had been hard but Lucy was the best thing that could have happened in his life. He sometimes reflected that if she had not practically dragged him to that center and changed his life completely, the most likely thing is that he would have died intoxicated or in a street fight a long time ago. Every time he looked at Lucy and her big stomach, pure happiness exploded in his being, Natsu was so happy, he was going to have a family with the love of his life and that was priceless. That's why he fulfilled every whim of her wife, no matter how small was, seeing her happy and comforted made him happy.

Natsu saw his wife sleeping, it was 8 o'clock in the afternoon but he was taking a nap even after having been in bed all day. Originally Natsu planned to go buy a few groceries that they lacked at home and then go to see Igneel but the sweet blonde had dawned very loving, she asked him if she could stay cuddling with him and Natsu couldn't say no. Without noticing the passage of time they stayed snuggling all day and the jade-eyed one didn't care, he could always go another day, he treasured those moments, being with his family. Natsu approached the belly of her wife touching it with his big hands, felt some kicks from his children and smiling, he whispered that he would always protect them and their mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading c:
> 
> He is one of my favorites that I have written so far, any comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Bye, take care, sstargoldens. :)


	6. Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I know I'm too late but I hope to finish what I started (:
> 
> Sorry for the wait :( I was focused on other ideas that were running through my mind and thank you very much for the reviews, you don't know how happy they make me.
> 
> I hope you enjoy (:
> 
> Clarification: Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me or its characters, it belongs to its creator Hiro Mashima
> 
> Topic 6: Charm (July 6)

Natsu Dragneel, Magician of Fairy Tail was an attractive man. Most of Fiore's women, mainly his admirers, remembered this phrase as fact. But what was it that made this man so attractive? Anyone outside the guild would say that his good physique because the jade-eyed one had to be admitted had a worked body and it was easily visible thanks to his typical costume, another factor that could be mentioned was his great power in battle to which he owed his fame mainly.

But what did the ladies of Fairy Tail think? The answers were very different depending on who answered, Juvia believed that his best quality was being a great friend of her Gray-sama, Wendy believed that the pink haired man was an example to follow as a magician, Erza believed that his hair which resembled a strawberry, Levy thought it was funny, Lisanna would say his good humor and Mirajane would say his childishness. All these answers were taken by Jason himself, editor of Weekly Sorcerer magazine who was looking to do an article about the Great Salamander and his fame after the Alvarez war.

Everything was relatively normal while the journalist asked the magicians, Natsu who was present cared very little, he was focused on his food. The guild was in its normal state barely affected by the outside presence. That was until Lucy's turn came.

Jason approached her old friend and asked the question he asked all of her guildmates.

-And you Lucy, what do you think is the greatest attractive of Salamander? Your opinion is the most important, after all you are teammates. - The reporter asked the celestial spirit mage.

As if everyone was waiting for that moment (something for sure) the guild was silent, all eyes on the star mage, even Natsu had detached his face from the plate of food, he was interested in Lucy's response. Mirajane already had hearts in her eyes imagining the future of her OTP, Cana was still drinking but very attentive to the blonde, Levy looked compassionately at her best friend knowing her discomfort, Gray, Juvia, Laxus, Lisanna, the Master, Gajeel, Wendy , absolutely everyone was pending on her.

-I ... - Lucy began to sweat, she felt the pressure on her person. She was embarrassed, she couldn't think clearly. At this rate she would drop everything and that wouldn't be good, Jason was staring at her.

Lucy could feel Natsu's gaze, serious and attentive, she felt herself burning in his gaze. After seconds that seemed eternal, Lucy made the best decision that she could think of, she ran out of the guild giving an unintelligible excuse that she didn't even bother to think. The blonde ran like a bat out of hell and she didn't stop until she reached the safety of her apartment.

With her breath recovered and rested sitting on the floor of her room, she supported her back on the bed while she played with her now long blonde hair. Her first intention was never to run from that kind of interview, in fact she had planned in her mind what words she was going to say, she had everything calculated but the pressure on her made her confused and she was about to give a monologue of everything she likes by Natsu.

Lucy's planned response was "her loyalty to the guild" but she barely felt the look of the jade eyes on her person, all the other things began to bubble in her head and that is what does Lucy Heartfilia think, What is the charm of Natsu Dragneel? Lucy could spend hours talking about all the qualities of why Natsu was attractive both physically and psychologically. The physique of the fire mage was unquestionable, the result of his continuous morning training sessions and that is that every day the pink haired man faithfully complied. Another factor would be her salmon-colored hair, which despite appearances is very soft, Lucy checked it all those times that on the train the magician rested on her lap and allowed her to pass her fingers through his locks in a small sample of comfort. On the psychological side, the dragon slayer was the most cheerful and lively person the blonde had ever met, no matter what the situation was, Natsu always managed to get a smile out of her, he was always there for her, supporting and protecting her unconsciously. He was her beloved guardian dragon, the target of all her love, Natsu Dragneel was the man she was deeply in love with.

Lucy always thought that true love was going to come to her one day suddenly, in the form of a first sight and a man who was her prince charming. But it wasn't like that, her love was formed slowly and warmly, during ages of friendship and closeness, it cultivated a trust and affection that could only lead to falling in love with her best friend. A true love full of memories, emotions and experiences. She knew everything about him and he knew everything about her, they could spend hours talking without getting bored and supporting each other on missions. It was a healthy, mutual and meaningful relationship, but this caused fear in the celestial mage. They had never talked about them, you could feel that there was something but they never touched on the subject, they were best friends and Lucy didn't want to lose Natsu. If all that relationship she felt was an interpretation of her part, blinded by her love for him, and it turned out that he didn't feel love for her. Lucy would be heartbroken and she would lose her partner, her best friend, her protector, her comrade in crime, her confidante, her benefactor, she would lose everything that she loves.

That is why the magician had fled, she was afraid of ruining her relationship with the dragon slayer and more to confess in front of the entire guild where everything would lead to an uncomfortable situation. As Lucy thought about all the things that were going through her mind and her unfounded fear of hers regarding her relationship with her teammate, she failed to notice the sliding of her window and a figure who quietly entered the blonde's apartment.

Natsu was standing in Lucy's room, the celestial spirit mage was sitting a meter away, with her back turned and without noticing her presence. She seemed deeply involved in her thoughts, so distracted that she hadn't noticed his entrance, Natsu felt himself thinking at the idea of what would have happened if someone other than him would enter like this and her partner didn't realize it. He would have to argue with the blonde soon to be more attentive to her surroundings when she was alone, he didn't want anything bad to happen to her. Likewise, she shouldn't worry when he was with her, he would always protect her and was always attentive to their surroundings, after all the celestial mage somehow was almost always the target of evil plans and strange dudes.

Looking at the back of her best friend and her long blonde hair, he remembered why he came to visit, his mission was to ask what the hell happened in the guild and her strange flight at the question of the nefarious Jason. To say that Natsu was curious about what Lucy thought of him was no joke, the dragon slayer craved the answer like Cana craved a beer. He needed to know what the celestial mage had to say, a very important decision depended on her answer. Natsu had proposed to confess to her blonde companion as long as he had the slightest hope that he could be reciprocated or that she would give him the opportunity to conquer her. Because even though Lucy will reject him, if she gave him the chance he would strive to make her fall in love with him until she had no choice but to become her girlfriend. Natsu Dragneel was stubborn and would fight for the girl of her dreams but always taking into account what she wanted, if she gave him a resounding no and asked him to leave her alone. He would do it even if his heart would break into pieces and his soul would bleed from being away from her, same their relationship it would never be the same if his teammate would completely eliminate her relationship with him. But he was going to try hard, he wasn't a coward.

\- Luce. - Called the dragon slayer softly and making the magician turn around.

"Nat-ts-u," she exclaimed in surprise as she gave a little jump out of her daydreams. - What are you doing here?

\- Well, someone ran out of the guild out of nowhere and I got worried. - Natsu answered sitting next to Lucy.

\- I'm sorry. -the celestial mage brought her knees to her chest.

\- Okay, nothing's wrong. I think Jason will wait when you feel more willing. - Natsu looked at her.

\- I'm sorry. - The magician repeated but almost in a whisper.

\- Why are you apologizing again? It's okay, you didn't do anything wrong, it's just an article. - Natsu didn't understand Lucy's attitude.

\- I'm sorry. - The blonde began to sob.

Natsu panicked, it was never easy for him to see his partner cry. He took her in her arms, letting her face hide in hix chest, he didn't understand what could cause her tears, there was no one to defeat and this made him angry. It was not so simple how to burn whoever was hurting her, it was something more complex and he wasn't sure what to do.

\- Natsu, sorry for not answering.- whispered the blonde buried in his chest.

The dragon slayer felt like laughing when he heard the blonde but he held back, while he thought about thousands of crazy things and things that could be bothering the blonde, it turned out to be something almost unimportant.

\- Nothing happens, you will have your reasons Luce. Besides, I don't need an article for you to tell me something nice about me, you always have every opportunity to do so. You have all the time in the world because we will always be together. Do you understand? - Natsu comforted her

Upon hearing the fire mage, Lucy felt more like crying, her partner was too sympathetic with her, if she were in his position she would be hurt and crying. Hearing him say as if nothing that they would always be together made her deeply happy, Natsu hadn't repeated it since the first time he had said it before going to the hundred-year search and hearing it again gave her a security that wasn't a moment she imagined, because Natsu hadn't mentioned something similar again. With a little push of courage that phrase had given her, Lucy decided to tell Natsu everything and once she started speaking, her words just overflowed from her.

\- Natsu, your greatest charm is being yourself, no matter what happened, you are always so happy and raise the spirits of the guild, you are like the light of Fairy Tail. Even though you are an idiot sometimes, you always manage to get a smile out of everyone, get a smile out of me and you have the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. -Natsu tensed when he heard the blonde start but he just let her continue. - You are extremely loyal to the guild and your friends, you are stubborn and your unbreakable will is always contagious to others, you protect all your loved ones and don't allow yourself to be defeated by anyone. Without you I wouldn't be where I am today, I will be forever grateful to you, for allowing me to share with a person as great as you and have the honor of being your best friend.

At this point Lucy had lifted her face from her and was looking directly at Natsu, with a sincerity and affection that ironically made the fire wizard feel warm.

\- You are an extremely admirable magician and I could spend hours talking about how great you are and your charms. But I just panicked at the whole guild, I knew I had to answer but if I answered I would have told a lie and I didn't want to lie with you there listening. I would have lied because anything I would have said posing as someone who isn't in love with you it wouldn't have been compared to -Natsu was shocked at the words of his beloved blonde. -to what I truly feel for you. And I was very afraid to tell the truth because I didn't want to ruin our relationship, I don't know what I would do if you take me away from your life, it would break my heart. Oh my Mavis! And now I'm a fool who practically confessed and our relationship will be ruined because you don't feel the same way I do, and we'll stop going on missions and I'll never have you with me again.

The magician started crying like a little girl, she had blurted out everything without realizing it and she could only cry, she was very afraid of her teammate's reaction. She had ruined everything by confessing in the worst possible way. Natsu by her side with Lucy still crying in her arms took a few seconds to process that her blonde had confessed to him. Lucy loved him! Her love was reciprocated, the celestial mage loved him as he loved her.

\- You are an idiot. - Natsu said decidedly as he forced the celestial mage to look at his face again.

-I confess my feelings and you ... -Lucy felt anger bubble inside her, after showing herself vulnerable and telling him everything she felt, he just called her an idiot.

\- Who said I didn't reciprocate your feelings? -Natsu looked into her eyes seriously, his gaze completely serious and determined.

\- What-what a-ar-e ... - Lucy was stopped by the dragon slayer's lips on hers.

A hand of the magician was gently taking his face and he was moving his lips gently over hers, Lucy responded shyly, she had never kissed anyone but the kiss between her and Natsu felt wonderful. You could feel fireworks around her, you could feel all the love they felt for each other in that kiss.

They slowly separated, both looking for some oxygen, Natsu supported his forehead with Lucy's and looked at her with his eyes full of the purest love that could exist, there would be no one in the world who could quantify the love that the dragon slayer felt for his celestial mage. Because Lucy was his and he wouldn't be away from her for the rest of his life.

\- I love you lucy. I don't need your statement in a magazine, I just need to hear it from you. - Said the pink haired one.

\- I love you too Natsu. - The blonde gave him a look full of joy and love.

The magician threw himself on top of Lucy giving her a lot of kisses on her face, the blonde responded with pleasure. Being with him, beloved for him, knowing that he loved her made her extremely happy. They were both too busy showing the love of their hearts to each other , thus forgetting the journalist who was waiting for the arrival of a celestial magician to finish her article. But Jason wouldn't regret all the hours of waiting when at the end of the day a pink-haired man and a blonde arrived hand in hand, giving the reporter the scoop on a news story that would be hit all over Fiore plus the final statement for his Salamander article.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it :) Thank you very much for reading
> 
> I would appreciate if you would go through my new story focused on Lucy and that has Nalu as well. Her name is Before Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia, you can find her in my profile 
> 
> Any suggestion, idea, constructive criticism is welcome. If you leave reviews / comments they would make my day :)
> 
> Sstargoldens says goodbye


End file.
